You think I'm human?
by AddictOfTwilight
Summary: 10 years after edward left, bellas a singer and human or not? she appears to be human but is she? she has a new family of vampires.Edward sees her on mtv and he thinks she’s still human. Cullen’s go backstage and find out her band are vegetarian vampires.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 10 years since Ed-he left me and I'm actually 18 still because I'm a vampire but the outside world thinks I'm 28. This is because one of my powers is to turn human and to turn anyone else human, so I turn myself human for concerts and videos. Yes, I'm a famous singer and right now I'm about to start my next new video: Masquerade. This is how I turned into a vampire-

**Flashback***

"You...don't...want...me"

"No" a couple hours of just sitting in the forest crying, Laurent and Victoria came.

"Did he leave you?" Victoria taunted. Her smile was wicked and Laurent left so Victoria alone with me. The next thing I knew she had her teeth in my neck and then they were out again. Then I knew I was turning into a vampire.

**End of flashback***

We finished the video easy. My family/coven are not only the instrument players for the music but in videos and concerts they dance with me. Were on our way home to prepare for tomorrow night's concert. Joey is like Emmett, a big goof ball. At the moment he is making facings at Selena and Hayden for as always talking about clothes.

"Joey, you might want to stop that because Hayden is stronger then you." I told him.

He immediately stopped. He looked frightened and Hayden wasn't paying attention she was too engrossed in her conversation. He went to talk to Justin. Justin always flirted with me and asks me out but I always said no. He sometime reminds me of Mike. We just arrived at our white and black mansion. We went straight to the TV knowing it was our day for our music videos to be on screen on mtv.

"Today, the singer is the 28 year old Bella Swan and her crew in these fabulous music videos and we just found out they shot a new music video recently and we have live here on mtv. Today were showing the videos masquerade, be good to me, he said she said and get back. Here's Masquerade!"

It went into the music and we were watching ourselves dancing and singing. Hayden was the back-up singer on this song. This is actually the first time we have seen this video and I think that is my favourite song and video.

**EPOV**

Stupid Emmett making me come out of my room and watch mtv. He watches this all the time. I wonder how Bella's doing. She's 28 now. 10 years, those years were long and painful. I'm so bored so I decided to watch for once. We were listening to the announcer.

"Today, the singer is the 28 year old Bella Swan and her crew in these fabulous music videos and we just found out they shot a new music video recently and we have live here on mtv. Today were showing the videos masquerade, be good to me, he said she said and get back. Here's Masquerade!"

It showed pictures of a woman and it was Bella! Wait, she said Bella Swan! My Bella a singer? She didn't tell me? I looked at Emmett and his eyes were wide. Then he yelled "everyone quick!"

"Emmett not another joke I'm too depressed." Rosalie told him.

"No look at the screen." He pointed to the TV.

Their eyes went wide. They all screamed "Bella?"

They sat down immediately and stared at the screen. The music started and 5 people appeared on the screen and all of them dancing. Bella started singing. They were dancing to the music.

"Risk taker  
dream maker  
heart breaker  
earth Quaker  
I can be anything that you want me too

Core fender  
mind bender  
jet sweater  
go better  
changing my apparel for anything you choose

I don't mind trying on my disguise  
it makes me happy

Chorus  
Here's my formal invitation  
you and me go masquerading  
lose ourselves in this charading  
is this love were imitating?  
do we want, what we got  
if not I, say so what  
Here's my formal invitation

my soul keeper  
mind reader  
dream leader  
just be there  
why you have to hang out with me?

hot maker  
cool skater  
trail blazer  
pose major  
I already ask what's available to me

you wanna try on someone else  
you might like seeing how it felt  
dude your not changing your disguise  
it makes me happy

chorus

let's go  
let's go masquerading

don't break me finally  
it's over and done  
I still want you  
too see the real me  
no more disguises  
the truth is decided  
we should be together

chorus

let's go  
let's go masquerading

la la la la la la la la x3"

wow, I didn't know it would that good.

OMG, OMG BELLA!!!!!!!! – Alice and Emmett  
my daughter is singing-Esme and Carlisle  
holy god, she's gorgeous but not as gorgeous as me-guess who.  
emotions, excitement, joy, happy and more excitement.-jasper

We all listened to the other songs and they were good. The announcer spoke up.

"there you have it folks. Bella Swan is having a concert tomorrow night in Seattle so get off that couch and buy tickets to her concert. There selling fast." Esme turned it off.

"ive already got tickets." Alice screamed. So im seeing my Bella as a 28 year old. Not matter what age im always going to love her.


	2. Chapter 2

We were driving to Bella's concert and we were all excited, well except for Rosalie. "Why are we going to see her, finally out of our lives and now she's back in." Rosalie muttered angrily.

We parked the car and got in line and showed our tickets. We found a spot in 2nd row because Alice couldn't get 1st row, something about their reserved for other people. People got in their seats and someone walked on stage.

"Hey, hey, hey what's happening Seattle. Now, I'm Hayden a back-up singer for this band for Bella. Now are you ready for Bella swan?! Ok, now here she is with our new song guilty pleasure." She got to her spot and started dancing along with the others. I saw Bella standing with her back to the crowd in the middle of the stage and music started and she turned around and started singing

"(Oh so treacherous, and dangerous, and devious. You keep me on the edge, nanana nanana nanana)

Oh you are my guilty pleasure,  
So intoxicating when you know it isn't right,  
I'll keep it under cover,  
See the pressures on cause I'm so into you

Typical boys, that's what I like.  
And I really have to say that,  
Typical me and my appetite.  
For destruction can't you see that,  
any other girl but me,  
they would be running from a guy like you.  
But now your gonna find there is no fight,  
What I really mean to say is

Oh you are my guilty pleasure,  
So intoxicating when you know it isn't right.  
I'll keep it under cover,  
See the pressures on cause I'm so into you.

Evidently you're unaware,  
of the chemistry you're throwing out.  
Indirectly you have no care,  
and I really have no doubt that,  
that any other girl but me,  
They would be running from a guy like you.  
Oh your something that I can't do without,  
And I really have to say this

Oh you are my guilty pleasure,  
So intoxicating when you know it isn't right.  
I'll keep it under cover,  
See the pressures on cause I'm so into you.

(Oh so treacherous, and dangerous, and devious. You keep me on the edge, nanana nanana nanana)

Oh you are my guilty pleasure,  
So intoxicating when you know it isn't right.  
I'll keep it under cover,  
See the pressures on cause I'm so into you.

Oh never do without,  
Mm never do without (x6)

(Oh, oh, oh)

Right now,  
Your gonna find there is no fight.  
What I really mean to say is

Oh you are my guilty pleasure,  
So intoxicating when you know it isn't right.  
I'll keep you under cover,  
See the pressures on cause I'm so into you.

(Oh so treacherous, and dangerous, and devious. You keep me on the edge, nanana nanana nanana)

Oh!"

Holy god she is good, no way better than good. I listened to her.

"Hey like that song?" they crowd screamed. "I'll take that as a yes. Now we have 2 songs that aren't on any of our albums, here's its life."

I don't know what I'm doing  
I say the wrong things half the time  
I'm only human  
Not anything you can define  
I'm rushing day to day  
To find my way  
To where I'm going  
Don't try to fight me  
I'm all I can be

_[Chorus:]_  
Sometimes it's hard  
No matter who you are  
It's life, it's life  
And I'm just trying to get it right  
Sometimes I feel  
Like this whole thing isn't real  
But it's life, it's life  
And I'm just trying to get it  
Trying to get it right

I can't keep on living  
Counting every breath I take  
Just want to jump in  
To the water so why wait  
I'll make mistakes, I'll take the breaks  
But I'll say something  
Don't try to crowd me  
Just give me time and give me space  
Let's go, let's go  
Everybody wants to know  
Where I'm gonna go  
But I still gotta fly  
Staying strong holding on  
And when I get it wrong  
I know that I'll survive  
Check that, check that  
Never gonna look back  
And say that I was too afraid to try

"Now, this song is about jealousy peoples, here is not like that!" she said into the microphone.

I feel oh so glamorous, looking super fabulous  
Sometimes I'm insecure, something I can't ignore  
All the flashy cameras, try my best to handle it  
I'm just the girl next door, I can hear the rumours take off

Chorus:  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
But it's not, not, no it's not like that  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
They put me down 'cause of jealousy  
But I'm not, not, not that girl  
And it's not, not, no it's not my world

So many girls be checkin' my style,  
Checkin' my style, checkin' my style  
So many girls be checkin' my style  
But I don't even care, no

I move in mysterious, ways that got them curious  
They're looking at what I'm wearing  
Standing on the sidelines staring  
Taking every chance I get  
To find who I'm going with  
I just wish they'd see, what I'm like in real life

Chorus

So many girls be checkin' my style,  
Checkin' my style, checkin' my style  
So many girls be checkin' my style  
But I don't even care, no

What's good I'm weak no longer  
In life it's making me stronger  
What I like I'm a get that  
Like a quick cat, no I won't quit that, you heard me  
You'll find that I'm just like you  
And I do the same things you do  
The type of chick that hits spots, in my flip-flops  
Listening to Hip-Hop, you feel me

Chorus

So many girls be checkin' my style,  
Checkin' my style, checkin' my style  
So many girls be checkin' my style  
But I don't even care, no

Wow, that describes her so much.

"Now this is the last song for today unfortunately but here is get back!" Bella told everyone.

This time,  
Baby you're the only thing that's been,  
On my mind.  
Ever since you left I've been a mess,  
You won't let it go far  
I'll say it once,  
And I'll leave you alone,  
But I gotta let you know.

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna start back,  
And Get Yelled At  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.

You can be that way,  
I see it in your eyes.  
Don't worry about me,  
I've been fine,  
I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess,  
Since you left,  
And every time I see you,  
It gets more and more intense

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna start back,  
And Get Yelled At  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.

You were the only one I wanted.  
And you were the first one I felt loved  
You're the only one that I've been needing,  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore.

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna start back,  
And Get Yelled At  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.

(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back

Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
Get back,  
Get back,  
With you.

Get back, yeah, yeah, yeah

I really hope that's about me. They walked off stage and Rosalie jumped up and run to the front, probably to get out of here. The rest of the family went backstage and showed our backstage passes to the bouncer. We saw the door to their dressing room and we knocked. The door opened and we walked in. We saw the dancers there and then they saw us and froze. That's strange because they don't know us. The Bella walked in. She saw her crew in the frozen state and looked at us and froze.

The next thing she said we were not expecting her to say in that tone.


End file.
